Nefazodone is a phenyl piperazine antidepressant with a chemical structure unrelated to selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors, tricyclics, tetracyclics, or monoamine oxidase inhibitors (Bristol-Myers Squibb Company, 1997). Nefazodone appears to be a promising drug for the treatment of depression in adolescents. This study is part of a multi-site, randomized placebo-controlled trial of the efficacy of Nefazodone in adolescent depression